


Suljetun oven takana

by syksynrunoilija



Series: Kaikkien pelien äiti [2]
Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: M/M, ja masturbointia, tämä taiteenpalanen sisältää fantasiasijoittelua
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syksynrunoilija/pseuds/syksynrunoilija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sen, mikä tapahtuu suljetun oven takana, olisi paras myös pysyä siellä.</p><p>zappiksen varjeltu salaisuus ennen ficin 'Tää peli, jota en haluu pelata' tapahtumia. Eli tavallaan "prelude" kyseiselle miniromaanille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suljetun oven takana

Ovi pamahti kiinni mun perässä. Nitkutin kengät jalastani ja huokaisin raskaasti, puolet päivän paineista ja lihaskireyksistä vuosi ulos siinä samalla. Vihdoinkin kotona. Kuulostelin hetken, oliko Rauski kotona, ja sen huoneesta tulvi jäätävä huuto ja nauru vahvistaen mun epäilyt siitä, etten ollut yksin. Se ilmeisesti striimasi. Takkia riisuessani painoin korvan sen huoneen suljettuun oveen ja hymyilin hillitysti.

”Nytton äksönii!” se huusi kerta toisensa jälkeen ja tunsin pakahduttavan tunteen mun rinnassa. _Mun Rauski._

Pudistin päätäni ja tallustin huoneeseeni sulkien oven tiukasti. Voisin viimein rentoutua kunnolla, pelailla pelejä ja syödä, mutta ensin… Se asia, jota oon oottanu koko päivän.

Se asia, joka mua nolottaa eniten myöntää tällä hetkellä mun elämässä.

Mä luen fanfictionia.

Enkä ihan mitä tahansa fanfictionia, vaan Laeppaviasta kertovaa sellaista. Vielä tarkemmin, parituksella Rauski/zappis.

Kaiken lisäksi mä runkkaan sille.

Jos Rauski sais ikinä tietää, meidän ystävyys loppuisi siihen paikkaan. Siks mä oon piilotellu huoneessani jo viikkoja, koittanu olla ihan hiljaa, ettei se kuulis ja ihmettelis. Sehän saattais vielä joku päivä tulla mun huoneeseen ja lukee mun olan yli sen, minkä avulla fantasioin melkein päivittäin. Mä en osaa ees kuvitella sen reaktiota. Ehkä se ei puhuis mulle enää, ehkä se alkais paiskomaan tavaroita ja hakkais mut mun omaan sänkyyn ja ainoo mikä musta jäis jäljelle ois henkihieverissä makaava, eloton ruumis ja lammikko verta, joka imeytyy mun petivaatteisiin ja patjaan.

Huitaisin ne ajatukset sivuun ja avasin koneen kärsimättömästi. Tunsin jo sen kihelmöivän tunteen mun jalkojen välissä. Avasin sepaluksen rojahtaen työtuolille.

Mä rakastan, kuinka niissä novelleissa mut on kirjotettu itse homppeleiden Casanovaksi. Ihan kuin jotkut fanit arvaisivat, mikä on mun fantasiaa. Fanfictionissa mä aina tiedän, mitä pitää sanoa ja miten mä saan mun parhaan kaverin valittamaan ja ulisemaan nautinnosta.

Oikeassa elämässä niin tuskin kävisi. Mä oon todellisuudessa se noloin ja epäsosiaalisin nörtti, jonka voi kuvitella tallaamaan tätä palloa. Mutta suon itselleni välillä sen nautinnon, että saan kuvitella, kuinka perusteellisesti paukuttaisin Rauskia jos mulla olisi munaa siihen.

Kun kone oli vihdoin auki, mä laitoin ensimmäiselle välilehdelle jonkun biisin pauhaamaan ja toiselle avasin jumalaisimman ficin, jonka olin löytänyt tähän mennessä. Kärsimättömyys tuntui jo rinnassa pakahduttavana puristuksena ja housuissa tilanpuutteena. Niinpä mä skippasin suoraan toimintaan. Pujotin viileän käden boksereiden kauluksesta ja aloin lukea.

_zappis kiipesi Rauskin jalkojen väliin ja heitti kortsun ja liukkarin sängylle. ”Voisiks olla nopee?” Rauski kysyi malttamattomana ja nosti lantiotaan ylös kohtaamaan zappiksen paljaan etumuksen. Vastauksena kiimaiseen eleeseen zappis tarttui vahvalla kämmenotteella Rauskin polvitaipeeseen ja veti sen olkansa yli._

” _Me mennää just sitä tahtii ku mä haluun,” hän teki selväksi vakavalla äänellä. Rauski päästi vatsasta asti lähes luonnottoman korkean voihkaisun, kun zappiksen sukuelin kosketti hänen ”portaaliaan Eedenin paratiisiin”._

_zappis painoi Rauskin yllättäen vatsalleen tiukasti vasten pehmeää patjaa. Hänen sormensa eksyi varoittamatta alas, Rauskin sisään. Se voihkaisi tyynyyn ja jatkoi jumalaisten äänien päästelyä, kun zappis lisäsi sormia, etsi ja löysi sen paikan, mikä sai Rauskin kadottamaan itsensä._

” _zappis,” se aneli ensin hiljaa. zappis lisäsi painetta._

” _Toista mun nimee.”_

” _zappis, anna mä… aah...” se aneli vähän kovempaa. zappis hymähti huvittuneena._

” _Sun pitää ansaita se,” hän muistutti, painoi vielä vähän kovempaa, kunnes Rauski vääntelehti hänen allaan. Se melkein hinkkasi itseään patjaan._

” _zappis,” se toisti, ”zappis! Pliis-”_

_zappis peitti miehuutensa kondomilla ja liukkarilla ja työnsi itsensä lujaa Rauskin sisään._

Tässä kohtaa mun itsehillintä pettää joka kerta. Mun luomet pimentää mun näkökentän ihan itsestään, mun käden liikkeet tulee nopeammiksi ja mä vaan menetän itseni lopullisesti siihen tunteeseen, joka tuntuu käsittämättömän aidolta, vaikkei se sitä oikeasti ole. Ehkä mun mielikuvitus on vaan jotenkin ainutlaatuinen, niin tarkka, etten enää itsekään erota fiktiota faktasta. Mutta se kestää vaan sen pienen hetken. Sen orgasmin huipun ajan.

Mä laskeuduin mun hypestä, siitä euforisesta tunteesta. Pieninä aaltoina se vielä yritti pitää kiinni, mutta todellisuus iski päin näköä viimeistään siinä vaiheessa, kun epämiellyttävä kosteus levisi alushousuissa.

Nappasin vessapaperirullan tietokonepöydältä ja revin palasen. Kuivasin mun käden. Siinä samassa hetkessä mun ovelta kuului koputus ja ovi aukesi. Vedin hätäisesti sepaluksen kiinni ja napitin farkkujen vyötärön. Piilotin likaisen paperinpalan nyrkkiin. Käännyin tuolilla kohtaamaan Rauskin, joka kurkisti ovenraosta. Kykenin vaan kuvittelemaan, miten syylliseltä mun naama näytti.

”Hei zappis, mitä sä haet elämältä?” se kysyi sille ominaiseen, humoristiseen tapaan.

”Mitäh?!” mä henkäisin säikähtäneenä, kuin peura ajovaloissa. Puristin paperia nyrkissä.

Rauski pudisti päätään naurahtaen. ”Ei jumalauta,” se sanoi ja katosi takaisin käytävään sulkien oven perässään.

Mä huokaisin helpotuksesta ja hellitin otteeni nyrkistä. Tahmainen paperi tippui lattialle äänettömästi.

Mä tiesin, että joku päivä vielä jään kiinni tästä touhusta.

Onneksi se päivä ei ollut vielä tänään.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sori. Mun oli pakko.


End file.
